Martin's Love Twist
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Martin is tired of getting rejected all the time and and finds himself given an assignment that might just help two lonely souls.
1. Chapter 1

Martin's love twist

chapter 1

Get ready for another crazy shipping.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pig!" yelled a girl who smacked Martin across the face and stomped off as the paranormal detective crashed before picking himself up.

"That's the third one today." remarked Martin rubbing the back of his head as he sighed and plopped down on the nearby bench.

He had been trying his usual everyday thing of trying to get with any cute girl that caught his eye, but as usual, he was a swing and a miss, and getting tired of it. 

'Man, why do I even bother? It's not like I'll ever have a shot with a beautiful girl...' Martin sighed in dismay, remembering how every attempt at a date backfired... 'Maybe I should give up on dating'

But then he heard a ringing sound coming from his u-watch, which meant that the center called him. So with a resigned sigh Martin answered the call.

"Martin here." responded Martin as his u-watch displayed Mom's face on the screen. "What is it Mom?" asked Martin.

"Agent Martin, I have an assignment for you." responded Mom.

"Alright, I'll get Java and Diana." replied Martin.

"No Martin, this assignment is for you only." replied Mom.

"Eh? What's this assignment that requires just me?" Martin asked in surprise as Mom smiled through the u-watch.

"I can't tell you right now, but come to the agency later and I'll tell you everything." Mom said as Martin nodded before she ended the transmission.

Martin used his u-watch to find the entrance to the center and found it behind a tree. He made sure no one was around before going through and was on the platform that lead to the elevator. The scanner went over him before he put his hand on the fingerprint scanner.

"Martin Mystery, clear." came the computer voice as Martin reached the end and got into the elevator before it went up.

"Weird, Billy's usually here. Mom probably has him off on some crazy assignment." guessed Martin as he reached the top and entered Mom's office.

"Hello there Mom." Martin said in a strangely quiet tone as he arrived, with Mom nodding while hiding her curiosity at his tone. "What's the assignment?"

"Well Martin," She began, "you have been selected as part of the Interspecies Program. Congratulations!"

"Interspecies program?" Asked Martin in curiosity.

"Yes. I mentioned it when you and the others captured that siren. It's a special program that was enacted by the center to allow any relationship between humans and alien species." replied Mom.

"Wait, you're saying it's possible to date aliens?" asked Martin in a surprised tone.

"Indeed. That's why I called you here." replied Mom.

"What do you mean?" Martin was feeling somewhat confused.

"Bring her in..." Mom said as two men brought up a giant glass container with wheels, and in it there was a very familiar siren that Martin and his friends had captured!

"Uh Mom? Why is the siren here?" asked Martin pointing to the mythical female who was currently in her human disguise.

"Simple. The assignment given to you is for you to help her with her communication skills." replied Mom.

"What do you mean?" asked Martin.

"It seems that the siren is prone to hostile attacks. Anytime an agent gets near her, she comes close to ripping them to pieces." replied Mom. with a neutral face.

"Uh, then why me? Maybe Billy would be better than me." suggested Martin who didn't want Billy to get hurt, but also didn't want to get hurt either.

"Normally I would ask another agent who has experience, but I feel this exercise could help you both in a number of ways." replied Mom.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out." replied Mom.

"Anyway, I have enrolled her into the academy so that you two will spend time together..." Mom said to the shocked Martin.

"Wait! What about Java and Diana?!" Martin replied.

"They will also be informed of the situation as well." Mom reassured him.

Martin slumped in his seat as the two men opened the canister and stayed ready as the siren stepped out. Mom walked over and placed a device on her right wrist without resistance.

"This device will keep you hidden while you attend the academy. But remember, you can't reveal yourself to anyone who isn't an agent of the center. If you reveal yourself and or cause trouble, you will be sent back to your cell." replied Mom to the siren.

She merely nodded before turning away as Mom turned to Martin.

"Martin, I want you two to spend some time together over the break. I want you to try and get her to open more around humans." ordered Mom.

"Alright then, I guess..." Martin reluctantly accepted as Mom smiled before opening a portal to Martin's room.

Then both human agent and disguised Siren went through it before it closed as Mom smiled some more. 

"Mom, are you sure about this?" asked Billy who floated up from behind her desk.

"Martin needs this, Billy. Normally I don't worry about agents love life, but I think this experience will really help both of them." replied Mom before returning to her desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Martin's love twist

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon Martin and the Siren returned to the former's room, and after regaining their bearings they looked at each other before looking away while feeling awkward, but then again you can't blame them because they had been enemies once and now they had to live with each other.

"So...um...what's your name?" Martin asked trying to take away the silence, but only got a hiss as an answer, making him sigh. 'Well, this won't be so easy...'

While Martin was trying to come up with an idea, the siren herself was thinking about her current situation.

'Why did I have to get paired with this human for this stupid program? He's the one who put me away in the first place!' thought the siren with a frown.

After her reunion with her former love Rolf, she had come to despise all humans. Now here she was, and that woman expected her to open up to him? Ridiculous.

"So...would you like to watch TV?" Martin offered as the siren went silent before nodding slighty, making him smile before he grabbed the TV control, sat down and press the button to activate the TV.

Soon both human and mystical being were watching the TV programs from a certain show about a blonde ninja to a new one based from a game with an albino in red jacket to another where colossal beings devoured humans.

"Pretty cool uh?" asked Martin.

The siren kept to herself as the shows continued to show.

Martin rubbed his forehead trying to think of something. 'Okay, tv didn't help. What's Diana always telling me I should do? Oh right, talk!' Martin turned to the siren and shut the tv off. She turned to him in response.

"I've got a better idea. Why don't we just talk?" offered Martin.

The siren glared at him, making the guy sigh.

"Well, I know you obviously don't like me and all that, but since we're gonna be together for god knows how long, it would be best if we at least can talk a little..."

The siren held her glare before turning away and sighing. "What do you want to know about me? Where the rest of my kind are? Why I'm all alone? Or what about my shoe size?" asked the siren with sarcastic anger.

"No, no, I just wanted to get to know the real you. That's all." replied Martin holding his hands up.

"Seriously?!" Frowned the siren as Martin sighed.

"Well...I can't blame you for not trusting me after capturing you and all..." Said the agent as he went to his bed. "But...if you want to talk, then tell me so..."

The siren stared at him as he leaned back on his bed and actually felt like talking. Strange as it may be, she did need someone to talk to. She walked over and sat on the open space besides Martin and turned to him. 

"I...used to be a part of a clan of sirens..." Began the siren as Martin looked at her in curiosity. "At first I had a "normal" life with the other sirens and the occasional mermen that appeared, but we had to be hidden from humans or any other intelligent being that could potentially harm us...yet I ended up meeting...him..."

"You mean Rolf?" Martin asked.

"Yes. When I met him, I was in awe at what his human life was like. What humans had. We met at night for awhile before we became a couple. That was the biggest mistake of my life. My clan found out about our relationship and banished me for dating a human.

Martin was shocked but let her continue.

"It also didn't help that he dumped me that very day, all because he didn't care." the siren looked down and let a few tears drop to the floor.

"Man...that guy is such an idiot for dropping someone like you!" Martin said, not noticing the effect those words had as the siren was surprised.

"W-what did you say?!"

"You heard me, he's a big douche if he didn't cared about you after being banished..."

The siren was surprised by Martin's choice of words and gave a small smile.

"Thank you." nodded the siren.

"No problem." assured Martin.

"Do you still want to know me?" asked the siren.

"Well, it would be easier to talk to you." replied Martin. 

"Well, my name is Hyohime..." The now named Hyohime said.

"Wait...so you're japanese?" Asked Martin.

"Part Japanese and part american actually..." She corrected.

Martin smiled at the fact she opened up about her name, but took notice of his window. "Woah, it's already night. We better get to bed." replied Martin.

"But there's only one bed." pointed out Hyohime.

"Hmm, well we could always share it." joked Martin trying to get a giggle out of her.

"It would make sense." remarked Hyohime getting under the covers.

Martin was surprised by her acceptance of his joke and saw him still stand there. "Are you getting in or not?

"Y-yeah..." Answered Martin as he jumped into the bed and soon both human and siren fell asleep while on opposite sides from each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
